Nagareboshi 流れ星
by Gaby-chan Uchiha
Summary: ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? –preguntó con un poco de enfado/ Te quiero a ti. Así tal como eres/ Hecho –y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho…SasuSaku
1. Change

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...Awww :3 extrañaba escribir eso..! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Change…<strong>

**Narra: Sakura **

− ¿Lista?

_No, para nada. Tengo demasiados nervios y creo que estoy a punto de devolver mi estomago_

−Genial, sin problemas –mentí limpiamente, como había hecho desde hace semanas

−Bien, él ya te esta esperando. Sakura, todo saldrá bien –me animó mi mejor amiga, aunque sus palabras no me tranquilizaron para nada

−Lo sé, es solo…−comencé a decir, pero una voz masculina interrumpió mis quejas

−Llevas mucho tiempo diciendo eso, ¿no quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo en el lumbral de la habitación donde me estaban maquillando

− ¿Qué haces aquí? El novio no puede…−empezó a decir Ino, pero la mirada de él fue tal, que la dejo sin aliento

−Tonterías. Ahora por favor, tengo que hablar con mi novia

−Bien, como quieran. Ya sabia que algo así pasaría –sin más, ella salió de la habitación.

Estas semanas me había sentido increíblemente nerviosa respecto a la boda. Mis "asombrosas" damas de honor de encargaron de absolutamente todo, dejándome sin nada que hacer durante un mes. Y ese tiempo lo ocupe de mal forma, pues me imaginaba siempre el peor escenario para mi boda: estaba lloviendo, el salón estaba desorganizado, mi vestido se rompía, los invitados no llegaban…y lo peor, el novio me dejaba plantada.

Intenté con todas las fuerzas del mundo no pensar más en eso, pero simplemente era inevitable. Siempre he sido muy pesimista en ese asunto.

Sasuke caminó sin prisa hacia la silla donde me encontraba, sonrió cálidamente y rozó mis labios. Le devolví la sonrisa y con más confianza de la que sentía, conteste a su pregunta.

−Claro que quiero casarme contigo

−Entonces saldré de esta habitación y fingiré no haber visto ese hermoso vestido que llevas. Te espero en el altar –rozó de nuevo mis labios y se dirigió a la salida

−Pero…no sé si tú quieres casarte conmigo –solté sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante.

Paró bruscamente su salida y retrocedió lentamente. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, mirándome con una intensidad infinita. Traté de sostenerle la mirada, pero me fue imposible

−De acuerdo, ahora fingiré que no escuche tal grosería…−comenzó a decir, pero interrumpí, a punto de llorar.

−Lo siento, pero no quiero que te cases conmigo solo porque estoy embarazada.

− ¿No hemos discutido esto unas cien veces?

−Si, pero…−negó con la cabeza y prosiguió

−Y ¿no hemos llegado siempre a la misma conclusión?

− ¡Pero te vez tan cambiado! No eres el mismo Sasuke del cual yo suspiraba en secundaria. ¿Dónde quedó aquel chico que no mostraba sus emociones? Ese chico misterioso y algo frío, el cual no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

−Cambio, ¿no lo vez? –preguntó con cierta ironía.

− ¡Pues no quiero que cambies! Al menos no tan drásticamente. Adoro que me digas "te amo", pero también adoro todos tus "Hmp" o "tsk". En cinco minutos seré tu esposa y no quería guardarme todo esto para la luna de miel.

− ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? –preguntó con un poco de enfado

−Te quiero a ti. Así tal como eres

−Hecho –y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho…

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!<strong>

**Bueee, no me gusto mucho el cap, digamos que no pasa nada interesante… Prometo que los demás estarán muchísimo mejor..!**

**Nos leemos después lindas..!**

**Atte: Gaby-Chan U.**

**Ps: Grracias por sus Rr's en el Fic pasado. ¡Espero que este tenga muchísimos más!**


	2. Happy Smile Again

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...(demasiados capítulos escritos y aún tengo que poner esto :/) _

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Smile Again<strong>

**Narra: Sakura **

−_Te quiero a ti. Así tal como eres _

−_Hecho –y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho…_

Terminó nuestro beso, ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

− ¡Dense prisa! ¿Es que no pueden esperar a la Luna de Miel? –gritó Ino como loca. ¡Rayos! Olvide que iba a casarme por un momento

−Tienes que salir Sasuke, ya rompiste todas las reglas de un matrimonio común y corriente.

−Si, pero eso lo hace más…divertido −susurró contra mi oreja y yo enrojecí por completo

− ¡Sasuke Uchiha si no sales en este momento…

−Ya voy, ¡diablos Ino, ya cásate!

− ¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso Uchiha!

Y en ese momento cerré la puerta.

**_o_**

Miré mi imagen en el gran espejo del tocador; ni un cabello estaba fuera de su lugar, ni una arruga en mi vestido. Estaba perfecta.

Respiré muy profundamente y conté hasta mil. Era una completa tontería lo que le dije a Sasuke; pero no quería que las cosas cambiaran, al menos no tan dramáticamente.

−Sakura, tienes 5 minutos para salir –dijo Ino al otro lado de la puerta.

−Ya voy, dile a mi padre que estoy lista.

Volví a respirar profundo y conté hasta cien esta vez. Me sentía increíblemente más relajada, como si flotara en una nube y todo el "drama" de la boda ya hubiera pasado.

Lo admito, tenía miedo de casarme. A mis veinte y cinco años y con miedo al casamiento ¡ni quien me lo creyera! Pero cuando estas en una relación, incluso aunque ya vivas con la persona, sabes que aún tienes el techo de tus padres para protegerte. Casarme para mí era dejarlo todo, ser responsable por mi cuenta y sin el apoyo de mi padre.

−Sin el apoyo de mi padre –dije en voz alta.

−Cerezo, tú siempre tendrás mi apoyo

−¡Papi! –corrí y lo abracé –Pero voy a casarme.

−¿Cuál es el problema? Hace unos cinco años me dijiste que te irías a vivir con ese demonio y yo, con todo mi pesar, lo acepte muñeca. De hecho, hace muchísimo que ya te vales por ti misma. Sakura, siempre has sido excesivamente responsable, nunca has necesitado de mi ayuda para casi nada

−¡Pero eso no es cierto! Siempre necesito tu ayuda papi, necesito a alguien que me diga que si puedo…

−Muñeca, tú puedes hacerlo. No necesitas de mí y de nadie para que puedas hacer las cosas. Desde que tu mami murió, he intentado cortar tus preciosas alas, lo cual no es justo.

−Cuando mamá murió, yo tenía 15 años papá. Aún no estaba lista para volar

−Tal vez no para volar, pero si para empezar a dar saltitos. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero el que te fueras a vivir con ese Uchiha fue una maravillosa idea. Y ¿sabes porqué acepté después de todo?

−Siempre me lo he preguntado…

−¡Porque no es mi vida, muñeca! Yo no puedo decidir por ti, ni ahora ni nunca. Esa era tu decisión y yo tenía que respetarla. Y en estos momentos tu decisión es casarte y yo, con cierto agrado, la voy a cumplir

−Papi tengo miedo. Confío plenamente en mí, incluso en él. Pero tengo miedo a equivocarme. Papi, tengo miedo a caerme.

−Precisamente para eso estoy yo, para levantarte y sacudirte cada vez que te caigas. ¡Pero no puedo volar por ti!

−¿Siempre tendré tu apoyo?

−Siempre mi niña, tanto como dure mi vida.

−Te quiero papi

−Y yo a ti. Y ahora démonos prisa, creo que Ino esta histérica

Salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos al altar. Y este es el primer día de mi nueva vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>

**Un capítulo algo dramático, ¿cierto? Disculpen, pero tenía que expresar todos los miedos de Sakura, ademas quería que vieran la buena relación que tiene con su padre y lo que le pasó a su madre. **

**En el próximo capitulo se narrará la boda y la Luna de Miel, así como algunos pensamientos de Sasuke...por supuesto no tengo que decir que habrá Lemmon, pero no lo haré muy explicito. **

**Nos leemos bai bai **

**Ps: Grracias a todas por sus rr's..! Espero que me dejen muchísimos más :DD**


	3. Graffiti en el Cielo de Verano

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...(ojalá que así fuera T_T')**_

* * *

><p><strong>Grafiti en el Cielo de Verano<strong>

**Narra: Sakura **

−_Te quiero papi_

−_Y yo a ti. Y ahora démonos prisa, creo que Ino esta histérica_

_Salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos al altar. Y este es el primer día de mi nueva vida…_

Al salir, nos encontramos con una Ino demasiado histérica, con una Hinata muy nerviosa y con cientos de personas esperando nuestra llegada.

− ¡Rápido! Las damas de honor entramos primero, después siguen ustedes.

−Ino respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez, todo va salir a la perfección –intente por todos los medios de tranquilizarla

−Si bueno, tú no me ayudas mucho que digamos –me miró y sonrió divertida.

Camino al altar y me encuentro con Hinata. La miro de pies a cabeza y me admiro de lo bella que esta. A lado suyo esta su padre. Me saluda y charla con el mío.

Faltan cinco minutos para comenzar la ceremonia.

−Hina-chan ¡estas bellísima! Y que hermoso collar tienes

− ¡Muchas gracias! No tanto como tu linda pulsera

−Gracias

Nos miramos fijo durante unos segundos, y mencionamos al mismo tiempo:

−Era de mi madre –Reímos por lo bajo, cada una recordando anécdotas pasadas.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años de edad y tuve que madurar muy rápido. Me costó muchísimo asimilarlo.

Por el contrario, la madre de mi amiga murió hace solo dos años y medio. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella y toda su familia.

Nuestra situación es diferente, más el dolor y ausencia que sentimos es el mismo.

Comienza la música. Nuestras damas de honor entran primero con sus respectivas parejas. Me sudan las manos. Mi padre me las toma y sonríe angelicalmente.

La música cambia, es nuestro turno.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora. Miro a Hinata, sonríe y lleva su mano libre a su abdomen. A pesar de tener casi dos meses de embarazo, el vestido de novia que luce le sienta perfecto. Imito su gesto casi por inercia, solo que en mi caso es apenas un mes de gestación.

Caminamos ambas parejas lentamente. Hasta ahora mis ojos no habían reparado en lo hermoso del lugar. Ni mucho menos en la cantidad de gente exorbitante.

A mitad del camino, mis ojos se posan en los de él. A propósito esquive su mirada, sabiendo que me iba a dejar sin aliento. Y así fue.

Una vez que hemos llegado al altar, mi padre alza nuestras manos entrelazadas y deposita la mía sobre la de él. Ambos sonríen con un gesto de verdadero afecto.

−Estas hermosa− susurra en mi oído y yo solo atino a sonrojarme.

La ceremonia transcurre sin ningún inconveniente. Incluso pasa más rápido de lo que pensé.

−Ahora pueden besar a sus respectivas parejas –dice el Padre.

Sonrío como nunca, él también sonríe. Levanta cuidadosamente mi velo y deposita en mis labios el más hermoso beso que me haya dado nunca.

Salimos casi corriendo de la iglesia, entre lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosa. Momento de las fotos y felicitaciones. Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

_O_

− ¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos? –pregunté por quinta vez. Prácticamente estoy viajando a ciegas.

−Si te digo no sería una sorpresa. Calla y duerme que faltan unas cuantas horas –dijo cerrando la cortina a mi lado.

A pesar de todas las advertencias que me hizo Tsunade sobre "no viajar en aviones mientras estés embarazada" Sasuke me dijo que solo así podríamos llegar a nuestro destino, el cual seguía siendo un misterio para mí.

−No estoy cansada –mencioné, pero un bostezo se escapó de mis labios.

−Tú no, pero el bebé sí. Solo relájate Sakura, no es como si te llevara al otro lado del mundo para no volver nunca. Es solo nuestra luna de miel –sonrió con gentileza

Le hice caso y cerré los ojos. _Soñé con un enorme lago y con una hermosa cascada. Soñé con una playa virgen y con una estrella fugaz. _

−Sakura, ya llegamos. Despierta ya –me dijo mi _(Oh Por Dios)_ marido al oído.

Me desperté toda desorientada. Abrí un poco la cortina y un esplendido amanecer se filtro por la ventana.

Bajamos del avión y tomamos un taxi. Hermosos edificios de aspecto antiguo pasaron rápidamente por mis ojos.

− ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte observando el paisaje por la ventana

−En Londres, Inglaterra. No te emociones mucho, solo nos quedaremos esta noche, mañana zarpamos.

Londres. Sonreí y disfrute de la vista. Quería alargar este día lo más posible. Conocer los puentes, el Big Ben….un momento, dijo _zarpar_

− ¡¿Vamos a un crucero? –grité asustada.

Me gusta el mar, me recuerda mucho a mi madre. No me gustan los barcos, me dan nauseas y todos me recuerdan al Titanic.

−Pues, algo así –Sonrió con malicia y la curiosidad me invadió

− ¿Qué significa?

−Ya lo veras.

_O_

Simplemente no lo podía creer. Era tan mágico y hermoso aquel lugar que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas…y pensar que es real, lo hacía más sorprendente.

Acostados como estábamos en la arena, podíamos ver el hermoso cielo de verano repleto de estrellas y, a lo lejos, el mar con olas espumosas y tranquilas.

− ¡Mira una estrella fugaz! –grité emocionada

−Pidamos un deseo –susurró en mi oído y cerré los ojos.

_Deseo que seamos la familia más feliz del mundo_

**Narra: Sasuke**

_Deseo que estemos juntos por siempre_. Pedí en silencio, mirando sus brillantes ojos y sonrosadas mejillas. Sin duda la mujer más bella de este planeta…y mi esposa.

La besé. Tenía que hacerlo. Era el momento perfecto, en el lugar correcto. Correspondió a mi beso, haciéndolo más intenso. Mis dedos recorrieron su rostro, pasando por su cuello y hombros, llegando a su espalda. En un hábil movimiento deshice el lazo de su traje de baño. Su hermosa piel de mármol refulgía a la luz de la luna y tuve que besarla con más fuerza.

_Movimientos lentos, caricias como mariposas, besos profundos y mucho amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Etto...Gomene! <strong>_  
><em>

**Lo se, lo se. Tarde mil años en publicar y para serles sincera no me gusto mucho el cap :S Solo el final...**

**Si alguien aún se acuerda de mi, no me vendría mal unos cuantos reviews para subir un poco mi ánimo y no sentirme tan mal con ustedes u.u **

**Del cuarto cap ya llevo como medio hoja de Word, me daré prisa y lo alargare todo lo posible sin aburrir. De hecho era parte de este capitulo, pero lo quite para no hacerlo tan tedioso y que disfrutaran un poco más de la lectura. **

**Nos vemos muy pronto, se los prometo por mi Sasuke-kun **

**Bai bai, no olviden que las quiero..! ñ_ñ'**


	4. Capricho Romántico

**_Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla..._**

* * *

><p><em>Movimientos lentos, caricias como mariposas, besos profundos y mucho amor.<em>

**Capricho Romántico**

**Narra: Sakura **

Desperté cuando el sol de verano acarició mi espalda desnuda y unos dedos finos y suaves dibujaron formas en mi cuerpo. Estaba consiente, pero no abrí los ojos.

− ¿Dormiste bien anoche? –dijo con voz baja

−Excelente –dije aún con los ojos cerrados

− ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó e intuí que un sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Estaba a punto de negarme, cuando mi estómago traicionero comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. Gruñí por lo bajo. Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

No se en qué momento me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cocina. Yo temí que el movimiento me pudiera dar nauseas, pero nada malo ocurrió.

−Bien señora Uchiha, ¿qué desea desayunar? –dijo con un tono demasiado formal y yo no pude contener la risa.

−Mmmm, solo un poco de fruta con yogurt. No creo poder comer algo más

−Recuerda que estás embarazada –me regañó y no pude evitar sonreírle

−Lo sé, pero de verdad no se me antoja nada más –dije la verdad y comencé a servirme.

Nos sentamos a desayunar en silencio. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

− ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? –pregunté una vez que terminamos. Él sonrió con malicia

−Es una sorpresa

_o_

−Oh Por Dios. ¡Sasuke-kun esto fue lo que soñé! –grite emocionada cuando destapó mis ojos y una hermosa cascada apareció frente a nosotros

− ¿Lo soñaste? –preguntó confundido.

− ¡Si! Cuando estábamos en el avión soñé con una cascada como esta…−sonreí algo aturdida. No era la primera vez en que mis sueños me decían algo importante.

Caminamos por un lado de la montaña que se formo naturalmente, pasamos al lado de unas rocas gigantes y -no sé muy bien como-, llegamos detrás de la misma cascada. Era una cueva preciosa, y dos rocas lisas nos sirvieron de asiento. Nos acercamos y guardamos silencio, escuchando el sonido tan relajante del agua.

− ¿En que piensas? –pregunté después de varios minutos, rompiendo el silencio

−En todo…y en nada. No es un cambio tan radical después de todo –Supe que se refería a esto; la boda, la luna de miel, el bebé…

−Bueno, si. Pero eso es porque hicimos trampa y vivimos juntos desde hace tiempo –sonreí y le di un beso rápido.

Él tomo mi cara entre sus manos antes de separarnos y profundizo aun más el beso. A su término, mi cabeza daba vueltas y en mi estómago sentí aleteos de mariposa.

− ¿Quieres ver como algunas cosas si han cambiado? –preguntó con un deje de malicia y puedo jurar que una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –rápidamente me incluí en sus planes.

−Tú nada, es peligroso –dijo y empezó a quitarse su playera negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, para dejar lugar a sus muy bien formados músculos. Yo por mi parte, enrojecí y comencé a hiperventilar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y evitarlo, tomo impulso y se aventó a la laguna.

− ¡SASUKE! –grité asustada.

* * *

><p><strong>Me desaparezco por unos días y resulta que ¡ya no existen los Reviews! Al menos ya no aparece el botón amarillo sexy :( <strong>

**Como sea, me ausente por muchísimo tiempo, simplemente no podía acabar el cap. De hecho lo corte y si FanFiction me lo permite, tendran el próximo capítulo hoy en la noche o mañana. **

**Buee lindas, ya saben que si les gusta, porfis dejenme un review (porque yo los voy a seguir llamando así) Nos leemos bai bai ñ_ñ'**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U.**

_Maldito capítulo, odio tu parecido con Amanecer...Pero no supe cambiarlo :S_


	5. Línea de la Juventud

_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-san, pero me lo presta de vez en cuando..._

* * *

><p><strong>Línea de la Juventud<strong>

**Narra: Sakura **

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron al borde de la cascada; aguante la respiración hasta que sus cabellos negros se asomaron por encima del agua.

− ¡Estas loco Uchiha! –volví a gritar muy enojada

− ¿Vez como las cosas cambian? –gritó a su vez, nadando a la orilla.

− ¡No te muevas de ahí! Voy para abajo.

Llegué solo unos minutos después, con la respiración entre cortada y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Él por su parte se había acostado en la hierva con los ojos cerrados, por un momento me recordó a Shikamaru.

− ¡Baka! Déjame revisarte, puedes tener contusiones, costillas rotas, fractura de cráneo, brazo o pierna, moretones…

−Estoy perfectamente bien, no tienes por qué revisarme nada

Hice caso omiso y comencé a escanearlo. Revisé su cráneo en busca de algún moretón o cortada, conté sus costillas intentando buscar alguna rota, moví sus brazos y piernas en busca de fracturas…

− ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Fue un salto perfecto, lo tenía todo planeado –Claro, la arrogancia marca Uchiha por fin hacía su aparición. Algunas cosas simplemente no pueden cambiar.

Me relajé un poco y me acorté a su lado, e igualmente cerré los ojos. Estar en ese lugar era tan extraño y calmado a la vez. Es como si te anestesiaran y vivieras en un sueño infinito.

−Por fin me dirás cómo conseguiste esta maravillosa isla o lo que sea –pregunté casualmente y giré con delicadeza sobre mi misma para poder ver sus ojos.

Él se tensó un poco y después se encogió de hombros. Abrió los ojos y pude leer en ellos una expresión de ¿tristeza?

−Mi familia y yo veníamos de vacaciones todos los veranos, incluso algunas ocasiones para Navidad. Pero…−al decir la última palabra su voz sonó algo forzada, como si un nudo se le hubiera formado en la garganta− Cuando mi madre falleció dejamos de venir…

−Lo siento. –dije sincera y me dieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y llorar. De alguna forma, su madre había sido el pilar que sostenía a los tres Uchiha. Perder a Mikoto tuvo que ser horrible para ellos.

−Y después contacté a mi padre para que nos la prestara un par de semanas. Se alegró mucho de que por fin le diéramos un uso después de tanto tiempo.

Sonreí verdaderamente feliz, recordando las palabras que el mismo Fugaku Uchiha me había dicho en mi fiesta de compromiso:

_Flash Back _

_Miré a mí alrededor y me sorprendió enormemente la cantidad de gente que había invitado a mi compromiso. Amigos que hace años no veía, estaban sonrientes y deseándonos suerte; se acercaron a platicar como si nunca nos hubiéramos distanciado. _

_En algún momento de la fiesta, el padre de Sasuke y dueño de la famosa empresa Uchiha entró con un enorme regalo y una mueca que solo pude adivinar que era su sonrisa. _

−_Creí que estabas muy ocupado para venir, padre. _

− _¿Y perderme el casamiento de mi hijo? Sasuke, nada es más importante que esto. Además con Itachi no veo muchas probabilidades de que esto pasé_

−_Uchiha-san, yo no estaría tan segura de eso –Señalé a mi izquierda, donde Itachi coqueteaba con una chica de vestido verde, estaba de espaldas, así que no pude reconocerla _

−_No te adelantes a los hechos. Pero bueno ¿qué no van a abrir su regalo? _

− _¡Claro! Ven Sasuke-kun.−grité emocionada y quité la envoltura rápidamente. _

_Ante mis ojos se encontraba una caja con muchos colores y dibujos animados. Le di la vuelta y descubrí lo que era: una hermosa cuna con luces, música relajante y monos de peluche. _(N/A: Como este : / / w w w . r- f p . ? s t = 10000&e=product&pid=49656 recuerden quitar los espacios)

−_Es…un muy lindo detalle de su parte Uchiha-san. _

_Él me guiño un ojo y con señas me pidió que lo acompañara fuera de la fiesta. _

−_Sasuke-kun, ya vuelvo. _

_Caminé despacio a la entrada del salón, donde Fugaku ya me esperaba_

−_¿Sucede algo? _

−_Nada de que preocuparse Sakura, solo quiero hablar contigo. _

_Asentí un poco cohibida; pocas veces había visto al padre de Sasuke, mucho menos hablar con él. Por lo poco que sabía, era una buena persona; fría e incluso arrogante, pero eso venía con el apellido Uchiha. _

−_Nunca he visto a mi hijo más feliz. –dijo en un susurro. Me pareció que hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí. _

−_Sasuke siempre ha sido muy serio –dije igualmente en susurros, pero él negó con la cabeza._

−_Eso no tiene nada que ver. Todos los Uchihas somos iguales; fríos por fuera, pero por dentro somos felices. Sasuke no lo era…al menos no antes de conocerte_

−_Uchiha-san, la verdad no puedo creer lo que dice. A su hijo lo conocí cuando tenía 20 años. En ese tiempo tuvo que serlo._

−_Claro que lo fue. Pero Sakura, ¿cuánto sabes de la muerte de mi esposa?_

−_No mucho –admití con voz inaudible –Solo sé que fue una madre excelente _

_Él sonrió y posó su mirada en algún punto del cielo nocturno; supuse que estaba recordando a su mujer. Así lucia un poco más viejo, las líneas de expresión en sus ojos eran aún más marcadas. _

−_Excelente madre…buena forma de describirla. Verás, Mikoto murió de una grave enfermedad cuando Sasuke tenía 17 años. _

_Asentí levemente y guardé silencio para que continuara. _

−_Fue el fin del mundo para él. Sin poder soportar la presión, dejo la escuela. Se refugió en las apuestas y un poco en el alcohol. _

−_Una vez, cuando no pudo más…intento quitarse la vida_

_Miré de reojo para atrás horrorizada, donde Sasuke conversaba alegremente con Gaara y Temari. En sus manos sostenía una copa de vino tinto. Se notaba tan tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación… ¿De verdad intentó suicidarse? _

−_Fueron los años más difíciles para mí. No sabía como controlarlo ni que hacer para ayudarlo. En esos momentos me sentía el hombre más solo e inútil sobre la tierra. ¡No podía hacer nada por mi hijo! _

_Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, supuse que sin permiso suyo; él la limpió rápidamente. Me dio tanta ternura verlo así, el gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha, ahora mostraba su lado más compasivo. _

−_Pero un día todo cambio –continuó con un timbre de voz ligeramente más alegre –Dejo las apuestas, le producía asco el alcohol. Regreso a la escuela y, con mucho esfuerzo, recuperó su año de bachillerato perdido. _

−_Pero, ¿qué es lo que lo hizo reaccionar? –pregunté al aire, sin esperar respuesta _

−_Aún no lo se. Es como si algo o alguien mágicamente lo haya ayudado y lo condujera por el camino correcto. _

−_Un milagro de un ángel –dije sonriendo. Fugaku asintió y sonrió igualmente _

−_Un ángel de cabello rosa_

− _¿Cómo dice? _

−_No se si tu fuiste la que cambió a mi hijo. Lo único que se, es que estoy altamente agradecido contigo_

−_Uchiha-san yo…no sé que decirle _

_Sonreí de nuevo y por puro impulso lo abrace. Duro solo algunos segundos, pero el señor me trasmitió todos sus sentimientos de alegría y gratitud. _

−_Será mejor que regresemos ya. Él debe de estar preocupado –dijo caminando a la entrada del salón. _

−_No veo porque. No es como si usted me fuera a hacer algo._

−_Hmp, en realidad es mi padre quien me preocupa –dijo Sasuke caminando hacia nosotros. Y por tercera vez seguida, sonreí. _

_End Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>_  
><em>

**Buueee, aqui tienen su recompensa por esperarme tanto tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Las deje con intriga, ¿cierto? Perdón, pero la inspiración murió el día de hoy. **

**Como estoy peor que los políticos porque siempre prometo y nunca cumplo, solo les digo que del próximo cap llevo el borrador. Estoy de vacaciones, así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo. **

**Grracias por sus reviews..! Nos leemos bai bai ñ_ñU**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **

**Ps: H.E.L.P! Necesito una pareja para Itachi..! Todas sus opiniones son muy bien recibidas :D**


	6. Efímero Fuego Artificial

****_Naruto es de Kishimoto...punto!_

**_ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo incluye NaruHina...Si no eres fan de esta pareja, abstente de leer..!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Efímero fuego artificial. <strong>

**Narra: Sakura**

−_Sakura…Sakura− _escuché que a lo lejos decían mi nombre y sentí que alguien movía delicadamente mi hombro.

− ¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke asustándome, por lo cual respondí con un salto. Me levanté tan rápido que me dolió la cabeza y sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar lo poco que había desayunado.

− ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste dormida− dijo sentado a mi lado y mirándome fijo.

−Sí…solo un poco mareada.

−Regresemos –ordenó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Proteste un poco, pero al final cedí y volvimos tomados de la mano.

**_o_**

Miré el hermoso atardecer por la terraza de nuestra habitación. Estábamos sentados en una especie de columpio, acolchado con cojines rojos y negros. Quien quiera que haya decorado la casa, tenía un excelente gusto.

Estaba recostada en su pecho; el sonido de su corazón era como una canción de cuna para mí. Él jugaba con mi cabello y acariciaba mis hombros de vez en cuando.

−Sasuke-kun… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dije con timidez

−Ya lo has hecho –dijo sarcástico, pero me miró a los ojos y asintió con delicadeza

−Tu padre…me dijo varias cosas que no sabía de ti. Una de ellas es…que intentaste quitarte la vida –susurré con un deje de tristeza.

−Y quieres saber el motivo –No era una pregunta, pero negué rápido con la cabeza.

−Él me dijo el motivo. Pero, no me dijo por qué cambiaste de opinión.

Sasuke volteó su mirada al cielo –ahora lleno de estrellas- y dio un largo suspiro. Yo lo observe atentamente, se notaba que le costaba hablar de ese tema. Esperé hasta que por fin me miró de nuevo y sonrió.

−Estoy loco –afirmó y volvió a suspirar− Un día soñé con mi madre. Me dijo…que todo estaba bien, que ella siempre…estaría conmigo. –Le producía trabajo hablar, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Lo abracé con fuerza y acaricié sus cabellos negros con suavidad.

−Y después –dijo contra mi hombro –Te vi a ti. No conocía tu nombre, ni de donde eras. Pero tenía que cambiar mi actitud para estar contigo.

−Aunque no lo hiciste bien, lindo. Eso de acostarse todos los días no puede llamarse una relación como tal. –dije a modo de broma, tratando de subirle el ánimo un poco

−Ya te pedí perdón, ¿cierto?

−Sí y vaya que sufriste con mi reto –sonreí y besé su mejilla

−Hmp

−Te quiero –dije con mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho.

Él solo me apretó más fuerte.

**_O_O_O_**

− ¡Mira eso dattebayo! –gritó el rubio señalando el negro firmamento iluminado brevemente por los fuegos artificiales.

Esa actitud de niño pequeño siempre había provocado que se sonrojase, y esa no fue la excepción. Él por inercia le sonrió y la acercó más a su lado.

La hermosa pareja se encontraba en Paris, disfrutando de una Luna de Miel de ensueño.

Desde que llegaron a la ciudad, no han parado de ir a un lado y al otro. Además del típico recorrido turístico por toda la ciudad, Naruto sorprendió a su esposa con una cena en el exclusivo restaurante "Altitud 95", ubicado en el primer piso de la famosa Torre Eiffel. Por si fuera poco, la llevo al piso más alto a observar un hermoso espectáculo de pirotecnia.

−Nee, Hina-chan ¿te gustó la sorpresa? –preguntó una vez terminado el espectáculo.

−S-si…Me gustó mucho Naruto-kun –dijo tímida pero sonriente.

−Vamos, es tarde –dijo tomándola de la mano para regresar al hotel. La suite presidencial sería su "hogar" durante tres largas semanas.

Miró maravillada todo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de lo enorme y cómoda que lucia. Una cama King size al centro, en frente una pantalla plana, al lado derecho una pequeña sala de entretenimiento, a su lado izquierdo un balcón…Hinata no quería (ni podía) imaginar la cantidad de dinero gastada por su esposo.

−Ano…etto. Naruto-kun−llamó la pelinegra.

− ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? –preguntó algo preocupado. Su tono de voz sonó serio, a pesar de ser un simple susurro.

−Aishiteru…hontōni…aishiteru− dijo con lágrimas de verdadera felicidad rodando por sus mejillas.

El primer impulso de Naruto fue correr a abrazarla con mucha fuerza y después besarla con mucha intensidad. Terminando el beso, Naruto sonrió; tomó valor desde lo más profundo de su corazón y pronunció las únicas palabras que aprendió en francés…las únicas importantes para él:

−Je te déteste –pronunció lentamente.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. De un momento a otro sus emociones cambiaron drásticamente. Pasó del amor a la decepción, después tristeza y por último rabia.

− ¡¿Qué acabas de decir baka?! –explotó evidentemente enfadada.

−Hi…Hina-chan –susurró Naruto sorprendido por su reacción. Ella no era así, mucho menos cuando le decía cosas lindas.

− ¡Dijiste que me odias! –gritó y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

−No…no. Entendiste mal, yo dije "te amo" dattebayo –comentó el rubio sobándose la zona golpeada, donde un chichón amenazaba con salir.

−Baka… ¿quién te dijo tal mentira? ¡Tomé un curso de francés en la secundaria! Lo hablo igual de perfecto que el japonés… ¿Crees que no se cómo decir "te amo"? –dijo Hinata en un macabro tono de voz, el cual atemorizó más a Naruto que sus gritos anteriores.

−Etto…Sa…Sasuke-teme me dijo que así se pronunciaba. –Pasó saliva audiblemente, esperando que con esa explicación Hinata se calmara un poco.

−Kuso…eso demuestra que ambos son bakas. –dijo un poco más relajada y después agregó− _Je t'aime_…así es como se dice.

Naruto rio nervioso y comenzó a memorizar la palabra. Había aprendido dos lecciones muy importantes ese día: Nunca confiar en Sasuke y consultar las palabras en un diccionario.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow.!<strong>

**Buee, tardé un poco (mucho) más de lo esperado para publicar. Gomene, perdí el cuaderno donde tenía escrito el borrador y lo tuve que comenzar de nuevo. **

**Interesante el cap, ¿cierto? No podía escribir un NaruHina sin incluir un poco de humor. Si están confundidas por cómo actuó Hinata, quise hacerla un poco como en la película Road To Ninja (según entiendo, es más atrevida...)**

**Les dejo las traducciones por si alguien no entiende:**

**Aishiteru: _Te amo_**

**Hontōni: _Realmente/De verdad._**

**Baka: _Idiota/Estúpido/Tonto_**

**Kuso:_ Mierda_**

**Y creo que las palabras en francés ya tienen su significado. Si algo está mal porfa no duden en decirme. **

**Nos leemos, no sin antes agradecerles por todos sus reviews..! :D Bai bai...**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **

_**Ps: Seguimos buscando una pareja para Itachi...(aunque lo quiero solo para mí.! :3)**_


	7. Innocent Blue, Rebel Rose

**_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Blue…Rebel Rose <strong>

_**9 meses después**_

− ¡Dios mio Sakura! tu barriga es inmensa, mucho más que la de Hinata –dijo Ino entrando por la puerta

La pelirrosa estaba llegando a su último mes de gestación y su abdomen había crecido mucho más de lo esperado; a tal grado que los últimos meses se quedó en cama todo el día, levantándose únicamente para ir al baño. Por tal acción, Sasuke se convirtió en un "amo de casa", haciendo la limpieza y cocinando para ella; todo esto después de su agotador día de trabajo.

− ¡Gracias Ino! Yo también me alegro mucho de verte –ironizó con malas pulgas. Sin duda aquella enormidad de panza tampoco la ponía muy feliz que digamos.

−Vino alguien a visitarte –dijo Hinata con un pequeño en brazos.

Lentamente Hinata se acercó hacia Sakura y se agachó un poco para que ella lo viera. Estaba despierto, y era idéntico a su padre, con la única diferencia en sus ojos grises en lugar de azules.

− ¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó con timidez y algo de miedo. No estaba segura si podía sostener correctamente al bebé con su estómago de ese tamaño.

−Claro –dijo Hinata, dándole al pequeño.

−Es hermoso Hina-chan. ¿Ya saben qué nombre le pondrán? –dijo la pelirrosa sosteniendo delicadamente al niño en su regazo, imaginando que era el suyo.

−Hmm, es como el cuento de nunca acabar…−comentó la rubia en un susurro, pero se encontraba tan cerca de la pelirrosa que lo escucho.

−Aún no está decidido. Naruto-kun insiste en ponerle como su padre, pero yo no estoy tan convencida.

−Te entiendo., Sasuke y yo tardamos un tiempo en ponernos de acuerdo –dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole al niño.

−Nee… ¿ya saben el sexo del bebé? –preguntó Ino, haciéndole mimos y gestos al pequeño de Hinata.

−Sí, será varón. Igual que el tuyo –dijo con orgullo, mirando a la pelinegra.

−Pues sí que será grande el niño. Espero que no herede tu enorme frente –bromeó su amiga

− ¡Baka! Y yo espero que tus hijos no sean igual de cerdos que tú –contratacó, soltando unas risitas.

**_O_**

− ¡Vamos Sakura, puedes hacerlo! –gritó por enésima vez Tsunade, alentando a la pelirrosa para que pujara con más ímpetu. Ella por su parte, gritaba como loca y apretaba la mano de Sasuke que muchísima fuerza.

− ¡Uchiha! ¡¿En qué momento decidimos tener hijos?! ¡TODA LA CULPA ES TUYA! –decía Sakura, fuera de sí. Sasuke solo cerraba los ojos, ignorando el dolor de su mano derecha y confiando que pronto todo acabaría.

− ¡Ya casi Sakura! Puedo ver la cabeza, sólo un poco más –apoyó su jefa.

La pelirrosa pujó y grito con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo de dolor, todo mientras las enfermeras corrían de un lado para el otro. Sólo unos segundos después, un llanto infantil inundó la sala.

− ¡Mira que lindo es! –dijo Shizune limpiando al pequeño y arropándolo con una manta azul.

Sakura lo tomó entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza, como si fuera una burbuja. Miró detenidamente al pequeño; sus rasgos eran los de Sasuke, sin duda. Pasó lentamente uno de sus dedos por la diminuta nariz del niño, este soltó un quejidito y abrió los ojos. Verdes, idénticos a los de ella.

−Hola Kenji, bienvenido al mundo pequeño –susurró la madre, arrullándolo para que durmiera un poco más.

−Tiene lindos ojos –comentó Sasuke, contemplando al pequeño como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Shizune y Tsunade intercambiaron unas palabras rápidas. Segundos después, la pelinegra tomó a Kenji en brazos y salió de la habitación.

− ¿Por qué se lo lleva? ¿Le pasó algo? –preguntó Sakura preocupada. Solo había sostenido a su _hijo_ durante unos minutos y prácticamente se lo arrebataron de las manos.

−Él no tiene nada…Tú eres la que espera otro bebé

− ¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula

− ¿Qué? –repitió Sasuke, preocupado por su mano. Otro bebé suponía más gritos y más dolor para él.

−Muy bien, tendrás que pujar de nuevo –dijo Tsunade, ocupando de nuevo su posición entre las piernas de Sakura.

Sakura estaba más desconcertada que emocionada, pero ahora todo tenía sentido; era por eso que su panza había crecido el doble que la de Hinata. Y también por eso, en los últimos ultrasonidos se escucharon dos corazones en vez en uno, aunque en la imagen sólo aparecía su hijo.

− ¡Muy bien Sakura! ya casi está afuera, puja más fuerte –dijo Tsunade, creando una especie de _déjà vu_ entre los presentes de lo ocurrido solo cinco minutos antes.

− ¡Es una niña! ¡Es una niña! –gritó Shizune, tomando a la pequeña para lavarla y arroparla con una manta rosa.

−Es igual de linda que el pequeño –comentó la rubia, entregándole a la niña.

−Sayumi-baka… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías tú también? –recriminó Sakura a su _hija_, como si ella pudiera entenderla y le fuera a dar una respuesta

−Su cabello tiene reflejos rosas. –De nuevo, Sasuke veía a la pequeña como la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Estaba tan orgulloso.

−Sí, ella se parece más a mi –murmuró Sakura, e, igual como había hecho con el bebé Kenji, pasó sus dedos por las facciones de aquella niña. Justo como hizo su hermano, Sayumi abrió sus enormes ojos y un negro ónix resplandeció en ellos. _Igual a los de Sasuke_ pensó Sakura y agradeció que sus hijos hubieran sacado los mejores rasgos de ambos.

−Aquí esta el otro pequeño –dijo Tsunade, con su primogénito en brazos.

Con torpeza, Sakura acomodó al bebé Sayumi en su brazo izquierdo, para poder tomar al bebé Kenji con el otro. Observando cómo la pelirrosa tenía problemas para cargar a ambos niños al mismo tiempo, Sasuke tomó lentamente al varón, temiendo que su roce lo lastimara. Sakura miró a su esposo con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos.

−Hmp, tú sola no podrás con los dos –fue la explicación de Sasuke.

Tsunade sonrió ante el hermoso cuadro que tenía en frete. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la paternidad ablandaría el corazón de hielo de Uchiha Sasuke? Ni en un millón de años lo hubiera pensado. Estaba tan feliz por ellos, sobre todo por Sakura.

−Nee…Tsunade-sama –dijo su alumna_ (N/A: No se si ya lo había mencionado, pero cuando Sakura estudió medicina, Tsunade fue su maestra)_ despertando a la rubia de su ensoñación.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Cuándo podremos llevarlos a casa? –dijo con la niña aún cargada.

−Hoy mismo. Esperen unos minutos y te daré el alta

Después de un rato, Sakura y Sasuke salieron del hospital, cada uno con un bebé en brazos.

**_O_**

−Sasuke-kun –llamó la pelirrosa, una vez dentro de su apartamento. Él solo guardó silencio y esperó a que continuara.

−No tenemos cuna para Sayumi, ni juguetes, ni ropa…No tenemos nada para ella –dijo arrullándola con delicadeza

Con la euforia que invadió a Sakura al saber que posiblemente tendría un niño, convirtieron el cuarto de huéspedes en uno para el recién nacido, comprando miles de juguetes y ropa. No pintaron las paredes de azul porque no era cien porciento seguro el sexo del bebé.

−Iremos mañana de compras. Que hoy duerman en la misma cuna –dijo con autoridad.

Fueron muchas emociones por un día, sobre todo para el inexpresivo Sasuke. Había pasado por los nervios de casi no llegar a tiempo al parto, después por el dolor que Sakura le provocó en su mano, siguiendo con la emoción de ver a su hijo nacer. Sorpresa al enterarse que otro pequeño venía en camino y por último, felicidad absoluta al contemplar a las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo. Todo eso en un lapso de menos de media hora que lo dejaron agotado. Ni hablar de Sakura, quien además de todas las emociones que pasó Sasuke, tenía el dolor de dos partos.

Sakura acostó con dulzura a Sayumi, justo a un lado de su hermano mayor. Verlos así provocó en la pelirrosa una alegría absoluta; tenía ganas de reír como loca y de cantar y bailar por toda la casa. Desgraciadamente sus hijos estaban dormidos, así que con sigilo salió de su habitación.

−Que día más largo…−murmuró ya en los brazos de Sasuke. Todo el cansancio guardado apareció en ese instante, provocando que bostezara.

Sasuke la imitó y ambos cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a abrazar los brazos de Morfeo. Diez escasos minutos pasaron, cuando un llanto infantil despertó bruscamente a ambos. Sakura solo murmuro un "_Ve tú" _y volvió a dormirse.

_Esta va a ser una noche muy larga _pensó Sasuke, caminando y refunfuñando a la habitación continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow...!<strong>

**Buee, creo que esta vez tardé un poco menos en actualizar... Espero que les guste :D**

**Recuerden que los nombres de los bebés los eligieron en un capítulo de "El reto de Sakura". El bebé de Hinata aún no tiene nombre, así que si pudieran ayudarme estaría más que agradecida. **

**Leí un Review (no recuerdo de quien) que decía que mis caps son algo cortos. Tal vez tiene razón, pero mis caps los escribo en Word con letra Arial en tamaño 12. Generalmente escribo unas tres hojas, excepto para este cap que utilicé tamaño 10.5 y fueron casi cinco hojas. El interlineado es el mismo que utiliza FanFiction para separar cada párrafo y diálogo. **

**Intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos...Pero eso implica tardarme un poco más. ****Todo depende de sus reviews..! **

**Y creo que ya me excedí en esta explicación...Nos leemos bai bai **

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **


	8. Meteoro Milagroso

_Bla bla... Naruto no me pertenece...bla bla _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meteoro Milagroso<strong>

Algunas cosas habían cambiado en las vidas de Sasuke y Sakura. La primera y más importante es que ella por fin había dado a luz dos pequeños mellizos; la segunda, sus mejores amigos se mudaron a unas cuantas casas cerca de allí, provocando que las visitas fueran seguidas.

Y la tercer y última noticia que había sacudida un poco a Sakura era que su marido prácticamente la había obligado a dejar su trabajo como enfermera para cuidar a sus hijos. Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ya que, al tener dos bocas más que alimentar, los gastos se multiplican.

−Por favor Sasuke-kun –dijo un día la pelirrosa, discutiendo sobre el tema –Sé que tu sueldo es suficiente para todo, incluso para un bebé más –Sasuke tensó los hombros ante un futuro bebé, aún no se recuperaba del todo –Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

−Alguien tiene que cuidarlos –sentenció Sasuke.

− ¿Y si trabajo medio tiempo? –sugirió como última opción.

−No puedes llevar a dos niños de mes y medio a un hospital –recriminó a la pelirrosa, sin dar su brazo a torcer

−Podemos contratar a una niñera –susurró por lo bajo.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Ella por su parte puso una carita hermosa, como un perrito llorando y Sasuke solo suspiró pesadamente

−Lo pensaré. Pero solo trabajarás medio tiempo y con los fines de semana libres

−Yupi! Gracias, gracias, gracias –dijo rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

Y así, Sakura regresó a su trabajo, con las condiciones impuestas por Sasuke. Tsunade estaba muy feliz por tenerla de vuelta, pero, desgraciadamente tuvo que reducirle un poco su sueldo.

Lo único que les mortificaba ahora, era la búsqueda de una niñera…

_**Dos meses después**_

− ¡Increíble! Simplemente no lo puedo creer…−decía un pelinegro muy enojado, dando vueltas como un huracán por toda la habitación

−Tranquila, no es tan importante. –intentaba consolar una pelirrosa, amamantando a su primogénito

− ¡Claro que es importante! ¿Acaso nuestros hijos son unos demonios?

− ¡Por supuesto que no! –recriminó Sakura, despertando a la pequeña Sayumi. Con rapidez Sasuke la tomó en brazos e intentó confortarla

−Entonces explícame, ¿por qué carajo es la sexta niñera que despides en dos meses? –dijo con voz más baja, pero aún enfadado

−No son lo suficientemente buenas, eso es todo.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, Sakura cohibida arrulló a su primogénito y le dio la espalda. No quería que Sasuke viera sus mejillas rojas de timidez.

− ¿Estas celosa? –preguntó sin más. Sakura dio un respingo y fingió no haberlo escuchado. No quería que Sasuke se enojara o se burlara de ella.

Sasuke en lugar de actuar según los pensamientos de la pelirrosa, dejó con cuidado a Sayumi de nuevo en su cuna, se acercó a paso lento y sin hacer ruido, rodeó su cintura y susurró en su oído.

−Luces adorable cuando estas celosa, ¿te lo han dicho antes?

Sakura se puso aún más roja de vergüenza. Igualmente, con sumo cuidado dejó al pequeño Kenji en su cuna y lentamente encaró al pelinegro.

−Si, estoy celosa –admitió con pesar, una vez cara a cara.

Sasuke tosió, mal disimulando unas risitas. Ver a Sakura celosa por algo tan tonto era de lo más entretenido. Ella por su parte moría de nervios y un ligero enfado comenzó a pasarle por su cabeza. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Eso si no lo permitiría.

−No entiendo el porqué de tus celos

− ¡Pues solo mírame Sasuke! Tener a dos hijos al mismo tiempo solo logró que engordara más –dijo casi llorando. ¿Es que no veía en lo que se convirtió?

Realmente a Sakura nunca le había importado su físico, pero al ver a todas esas "niñeras" con cuerpos de modelo de pasarela, se sintió peor que una vaca obesa.

Sasuke por su parte rio más fuerte. Sakura se había vuelto loca, ¿es que no veía lo hermosa que era? Si bien su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio radical, sus curvas seguían intactas; incluso sus pechos eran más grandes y sus caderas más contoneadas.

−Y como a mi solo me importa el físico…−ironizó Sasuke, abrazando su cintura más fuerte.

−Ya sé que eso a ti no te importa, pero esas querían algo y no era precisamente dinero*

−Ya, está bien. Buscaremos a la niñera más aterradora de todo el mundo para evitar tus celos, ¿vale? –dijo Sasuke, aún mas divertido con todo aquello.

− ¡NO! –Gritó Sakura, horrorizada por la imagen que se coló en su mente –No quiero que mis pequeños tengan pesadillas. Solo quiero a una mujer mayor, de unos 40 y muchos, de preferencia casada. Claro que si es un poco fea no nos afectaría en nada, ¿cierto? Aunque pensándolo bien…−Sakura comenzó a parlotear cosas sin sentido, aquella confesión la había puesto muy nerviosa y aún no se recuperaba del todo.

−Veré lo que puedo hacer –dijo Sasuke entre risa y risa, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

−Eres malo. Yo solo busco lo mejor para nuestros hijos y… ¡Lo tengo! He conseguido a la niñera perfecta –dijo con cierto misterio. Sasuke solo asintió para que continuara –Mi prima Akai viene de visita, puedo convencerla para que se quede aquí y sea la niñera de sus sobrinos. ¿Te parece bien?

−Hmp, no se quedará aquí, ¿cierto?

−No, se queda en un hotel cerca de aquí.

−De acuerdo –aceptó Sasuke, no muy convencido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>

**TT_TT Odio dejar el capítulo así, pero desde hace dos semanas entre a la escuela y no me da tiempo de publicar...**

**Tengo como media hoja de cuaderno del siguiente cap, como hoy no tengo tarea intentaré alargarlo lo más posible y en un día o dos tendrán su conti..! **

**De ahora en adelante me tardaré un poquito más en publicar, lamentablemente la escuela no me ayuda en nada :S**

**Y nada, grrracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews..! Hacen que mi inspiración crezca día con día ñ_ñ'**

**Nos leemos..! bai bai **

**Ps: Leí un rr' que decía que Sakura salió muy rápido del hospital. De hecho es cierto, pero lo que no explique es que Sakura entro desde la mañana al hospital, los niños nacieron por la tarde y se fueron hasta la madrugada. Espero que ahora quede más claro :D**


End file.
